Vigía a la medianoche
by CieloDistante
Summary: Ella era hermana de Bilbo Bolsón, y tenía problemas como cualquier otro. Uno de sus problemas más comunes eran las pesadillas, algo no muy normal, pero desde que un mago de gran sombrero alto apareció en sus vidas sus problemas solo parecían aumentar. Sus secretos parecían ser expuestos, e incluso los que ella misma no conocía. OcxEnanos. REESCRITO Y CON ALGUNOS CAMBIOS.


**Buenos días, esta historia la estoy reescribiendo, y cambiando algunas cosas. Espero que no sean grandes los cambios que puse, pues no quiero cambiar mucho lo que anteriormente escribí. Mi otra historia tampoco había recibido una buena critica, y no lo digo por falta de comentarios, así que lo analice y me di cuenta que me faltaron poner algunas cosas, quitar algunas otras, también, y cambiar mucho (El "mucho" es solo una referencia, la verdad espero que no sean tanto los cambios).**

 **Este va a hacer un desarrollo lento, algo que se no había mencionado antes, en mi otra historia, así que espero que tengan paciencia. ahora mismo me estoy concentrado en solo dos historias a la vez así que espero tener más tiempo para darles los capítulos, en ambas.**

 **Disclaimer** **: _JRR Tolkien, o Peter Jackson._**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 1_**

 _Desolación, todo lo que podía sentir era desolación. Una desolación envuelta por el más inmaculado blanco que había visto jamás. Sintió a la muerte rodeándola, sintiendo su toque de manos frías y dedos largos, pero también ignorándola. Para la muerte parecía ser un gusto el manifestar su presencia a los mortales, hacerles consciente y hacerles saber que su existencia era constante. Solamente estando allí. Era muy raro que pudiera sentir algo que no podía ver, que sintiera la presencia de una cosa oculta y terrorífica que estaba a su alrededor, pero sin forma física. Era escalofriante, y su cuerpo se estremeció al pensar en lo rápido que esas sensaciones le habían hecho llegar a la conclusión de la muerte. Era ilógico e inquietante._

 _Sintió una solitaria lágrima caer traviesamente por su mejilla, sorprendiéndola, y se preguntó cuándo había empezado a llorar, y por qué. Perder el control sobre sus emociones era un suceso aún más ilógico que sentir la muerte, o lo que ella había aceptado como tal, sobre todo cuando no podía pensar en un motivo real para que eso sucediera. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Llorar, suponía, lo único que podía suponer en esos confusos momentos. Una tras otra, sin perder tiempo ni velocidad, fueron cayendo más gotas pesadas por su cara, como si la primera hubiera sido su líder aventurera._

 _Su mirada se levantó cuando se dio cuenta que un grupo de hombres se estaba reuniendo en ese blanco lugar, resaltando con sus ropas oscuras y su pisadas ruidosas. Aunque no podía dejar de notar que ellos estaban más empapados en el color rojo sangre que en el negro. Su mirada recorrió a la mayoría con cautela, viendo que estaban muy desaliñados como para ser llamados decentes, muy sucios como para ser comparados a un vagabundo, y eso no la tranquilizó. Recordó las incontables peleas que ella había mantenido con su hermano sobre su prejuicio sobre ese tipo de personas, los vagabundos que no parecían muy confiables, y recordó también que ella había sido particularmente persistente en defenderlos. Ahora, viéndolos a cierta distancia de ella y ver lo peligrosos que podían ser estos hombres, lo capaces que se veían con esas armas en sus manos, la sangre que les rodeaba, se había dado cuenta que quizás ella no había sido tan consciente de lo peligrosos que podían ser. Quizás solo había sido una hipócrita que simplemente quiso darle la contraria a su hermano._

 _Este tipo de hombres no eran el tipo favorito de su hermano, y él ya se lo había advertido. Le había ordenado que no se les acercara a ninguno de ellos, nunca. Sinceramente, siendo muy honesta consigo misma, ahora veía el motivo de su preocupación. La distancia que la separaba de esos hombres tan atemorizantes no era lo suficientemente larga como para hacerla sentir tranquila._

 _Fue aún peor cuando se dio cuenta de la razón por la cual ellos estaban reunidos, y se sorprendió aún más de que ella no hubiera notado antes el cuerpo hecho pedazos en el suelo. Había un cuerpo acostado sobre el congelante hielo, ensangrentado y pálido. Su piel estaba agarrando un tono entre ceniciento y el blanco, haciendo que se pareciera más al triste paisaje que a un habitante del mundo de los vivos. Estaba muerto, el pensamiento pasó junto a un escalofrío. Él estaba muerto._

 _—…Tampoco lo lograron._

 _Escuchó el susurro en el viento, como si viniera directo a ella, intencionadamente, pero sin entender lo que significaban esas palabras. Podría pensar en tantos significados y no saber a cuál de ellos se referían. Podría incluso no saber lo que decían en realidad, solo ser todo parte de su imaginación. Solo sabía que tenía una gran imaginación activa._

 _Aun así, sentía que esta escena ya la había visto antes, en algún lugar, tenía una memoria de este momento tan horrible... Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, también había varias cosas que eran diferentes. Estaba siendo muy extraña la dirección en la que se estaba dirigiendo esta escena._

 _La mayoría de los hombres estaban ahora arrodillados frente al cuerpo del hombre caído, sus cuerpos temblando con el llanto y el dolor, de la falta de energía. No podía ver nada más que sus espaldas pero sabía que estaban llorando, todos sufriendo juntos la misma pérdida. Por experiencia propia sabía que ese tipo de dolor no se tragaba con un calmante, venía de repente y te destrozaba por dentro. Solo después de haber analizado bien lo que se había perdido y lo que nunca más se iba a volver a recuperar, luego de darse cuenta de lo angustiantes que podían llegar a ser los días siguientes, que transcurrían sin esa parte importante de sus vidas, una parte desaparecida, es que venía el letargo sobre sus mentes. Después del dolor más fuerte y la soledad la mente se adormecía en el cruel entendimiento de que esa persona querida ya no volvería. Nunca más…_

 _Para ellos era apenas una etapa muy reciente, muy dolorosa y difícil de entender. Para ella era difícil de verlos sin recordar el momento en que su madre murió. No lo quería ver, no lo quería recordar… no así._

— _¿Por qué…? —Un hombre de cabellos igual de blancos que la nieve del paisaje se restregó la cara para ocultar sus lágrimas— ¿Por qué tuvieron que morir? Mi rey… mis príncipes… ¿Por qué?_

 _Tanto él como el sujeto a su lado, el gigante, se les agitaron sus hombros, aunque uno más que al otro, y vio que ambos tenían sus miradas puestas sobre el cuerpo sobre el hielo. Además de ver la gran mano del gigante puesta sobre el tembloroso hombre canoso, o su leve estremecimiento en los suyos propios, que había durado pocos segundos, no podía decir si ese enorme gigante estaba llorando o no. No lo parecía. Ese gran hombre parecía ser de los que les costaba expresar las emociones que sentía, aunque ella solo podía usar una referencia según su ancha espalda y enorme estatura, de su fuerte contorno. Una simple referencia que parecía injusta. No era bueno describir a los demás en base a su apariencia física, se dijo, lo sabía, mucho menos si solo podía verlos desde atrás. No era justo, pero aun así ella se le quedó viendo embobada un buen rato para descubrir el tipo de persona que él era, sin ninguna lógica._

 _Su cabeza giró a su izquierda cuando el borde de sus ojos captó una mancha destacable en la lejanía, y su mirada se agrandó en la sorpresa cuando pudo reconocer la familiar forma sentada sobre las escaleras de piedra. Se había pregunta en dónde había estado él todo el tiempo, o si tal vez siempre estuvo ahí pero simplemente ella no lo había notado antes. Su presencia en ese lugar le daba la razón al recuerdo casi oculto en su memoria, y aunque le alegraba ver a su hermano, ella no podía dejar de notar que había algo diferente allí de lo que recordaba._

 _Para empezar, él no había estado sentado lejos del hombre muerto, quien además había estado vivo en su recuerdo. Había estado sosteniendo la mano del moribundo mientras le pedía que resistiera, que se quedara junto a él y que no se durmiera, y había usado un tono de voz que nunca le había oído usar. Había visto un lado de su hermano que no había conocido antes. Pero, entonces, viendo al grupo rodeando al hombre que ahora estaba muerto y a su hermano sentado lejos le hiso pensar si esto solo era diferente a lo que recordaba, o si solamente era una continuación._

 _Sin importar lo que fuera, a ella no le gustaba ver a su hermano hecho pedazos. Era muy doloroso._

 _Lo llamó por su nombre para ver si respondía, acercándose cada vez más a él para evitar que los hombres aterradores la notaran. Se había acercado lo suficiente como para que su hermano se diera cuenta de su presencia pero eso jamás sucedió. Su hermano… Su hermano ni siquiera había levantado la mirada para verla. Todo lo que él veía era la escena que se desarrollaba a unos cuantos metros, incluso cuando ella se había parado frente a él y había ocupado la mayor parte de su visión. Le pareció raro que ni siquiera la mirara, pero fue aún más angustiante que la ignorara por completo, como si fuera inexiste para él. Levantó una de sus manos para poder tocarlo pero se detuvo cuando vio sus ojos, la profundidad de ellos y el vacío que le acompañaba. Miró por primera vez lo roto que él estaba, y se asustó por no ver señales de vida en su expresión. Parecía como si él…_

Sus ojos se abrieron con temor, respirando precipitadamente mientras recuperaba la orientación. Su corazón luchó duro contra su pecho, golpeando como si quisiera salir y darle un infarto. De verdad parecía que pudiera sufrir un ataque al corazón, era aterrador lo descontrolada que se sentía. No sabía si era posible morir por una pesadilla ni tampoco lo quería descubrir.

Parpadeó cuando sintió sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas que aún no habían caído, y se tapó la boca para evitar que los sollozos salieran de sus labios cuando recupero la consciencia. Se dio cuenta que todo había sido una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla en la que vio una cara desconocida de su hermano, una que alegaba muerte. Su corazón le dolió al pensar en la posibilidad de perder a su hermano. No lo quería.

Estaba tan cansada de seguir viendo esos sueños terroríficos cada vez que dormía. Estaba harta de despertar de la misma forma. Y ella no lo quería volver a ver… esos estúpidos sueños.

¿Por qué le pasaba esto? ¿Por qué a ella? Ya había sido suficiente que otros dijeran que ella era anormal, que un día se volvería loca, o que ya lo estaba, y odiaba darles la razón. Su orgullo estaba siendo herido por tan solo aceptar parte de esa verdad. Lo odiaba.

Ella se sentó, abrazando sus helados brazos mientras temblaba del miedo y la ansiedad. No quería volver a ver esos sueños de nuevo. Le aterraban más las pesadillas que involucraban a su hermano, su único soporte, su única familia. Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos que él saliera herido, era lo único que no podía dejar pasar. Él debería de estar bien…Él… ¿Dónde estaba él?

Se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba su hermano, y con un acto desesperado por encontrarlo se quitó la sábanas enredadas de sus piernas. Saltó fuera de su cama y casi se había caído contra el suelo, no le importó tanto, en realidad. Solo tenía en mente saber la ubicación de su hermano, nada más. Salió de su cuarto con el corazón martillando en su pecho y sintió una horrible sensación en su garganta. Él debería de estar bien, ¿verdad? No existía peligro en su casa ni la posibilidad de que algo malo ocurriera… ¿verdad?

—¡Bilbo!


End file.
